You, Katniss
by Imbulletproofnothingtoloose
Summary: Joniss One-shot From Johanna's POV, I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. Rubbish at summary's so don't judge the story by the summary.


**Joniss One Shot**

* * *

**If you don't like Fem-slash or Hunger Games then this story really isn't for you. **

Johanna POV

"I wish you would put some clothes on" I turn around to see Katniss entering our room. District 13 wouldn't allow me to be in a room on my own, so Katniss volunteered to share with me, As long as I didn't have to stay in that hospital any longer I would have shared with anybody. Its not as bad as I thought, Katniss makes quite good company even though were not the best of friends and we don't have brilliant communication some times we have a way of understanding each other.

"Well it is my room so if I want to walk round in my birthday suit I will." I replied.

"It's our room actually." She threw a oversized t-shirt in my direction. I slipped the fabric over my head, the t-shirt just reached my knees and covered any of what Katniss calls 'indecent' parts. I shot he a sarcastic smile "Happy?", "Extremely" she muttered wearing the same sarcastic smile I previously had done.

I don't know what it is about her but something draws me in.

I'm not sure when I started being intrigued by her, Maybe it was when she volunteered to take her sisters place or maybe it was when she opted to make the weak tributes for the Quarter Quell to become her allies. To begin with I tried act like I hated her, but that's not how I really felt. I had to pretended I disliked her because I was scared my curiosity about her would turn into something more, of course I was right. My feelings took over and I now care for her deeply.

She went to the closet, then the bathroom, moments later she reappeared wearing her hunting gear.

"I'm Going hunting, ill be back in around two hours."

"Hang on so you have just made me put on the dreadful t shirt and you're leaving anyway?"

"Yep, problem?"

"Not at all" I shook my head as she left the room. I walk over to my bed and lay in silence, My eyes become heavy and slowly I drift off. I hear the door slam and wake up immediately and Grab my Axe ready to attack the intruder but I relax when I realise its Katniss. "Jesus Christ Brainless! I was ready to kill you." I glanced at the clock. " I thought you were going to be gone for 2 hours" I looked at Katniss when she didn't reply, all that left her mouth were muffled sobs, I walk over to her bed and sit beside her, I place my right hand on her left shoulder, "Shh brainless, what's up?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"Why do you care" she spat, her voice was so cold it sent a shiver throughout my body.

"Why do I care? Are you shitting me right now?" I don't where my anger came from but my tone was bitter. Katniss raised her head and look me straight in the eyes.

"Yes why the hell do you care, you hate me remember and everybody in the Panem knows it, if it weren't for me being the Mockingjay, you would have killed me the first chance you got in that arena!" Her voice bounced off every wall, her words hurt me more than I anticipated they would.

"I cant believe I'm hearing this right now! You honestly don't see it do you, the bread boys right you have no idea the effect you have." she looked at me puzzled but I carried on "I didn't protect you because you were the god damn mockingjay, I saved Wiress and Beetee to make you happy not because I thought it would keep you safe, I did that for YOU! When I saw Cashmere running to attack YOU I pushed YOU out of the way and risked my own life because I couldn't bare the thought of her hurting YOU. When you chased Brutus and Enobaria round the cornucopia, I don't know if you noticed I chased after YOU and nobody else did because I was too fucking scared they were going to kill YOU!" I pause and punch the wall. "Do you know what that cornucopia began to spin, I was ready to give up, but then YOU began to fall, my heart started racing, I grabbed your hand just in time, I held on as tight as I could knowing that if I let go the chances are we would both die, it wasn't my life I was bothered about, it was yours! I saw the fear on your face and my heart almost broke, it took all my strength to both keep YOU from falling and from showing how much the thought of loosing you affected me. I thought in that moment you realised how much you mean to me, and when your hand slipped from my grasp, I screamed with terror because I thought you were gone. That moment when I saw you pull yourself out of the water, coughing and spluttering I ran to your side I placed my hand on your hip to make sure you weren't going to fall back in, I couldn't look at you while you were so vulnerable my emotions were all over the place. But then lover boy pushed me out of the way. When I spoke I thought you could hear how upset I really was but obviously not because you walked straight by me." I felt the tears running down my face.

"Johanna, I-"

"No Katniss, I'm not finished. Why do you think I was the one who went with you to the beach with BeeTee's Wire? It was because I knew if you were with me you would be safe. It took everything in my power to knock you to the ground an remover your tracker, because I knew it would cause you pain! When the cannon went off after I left you half unconscious on the floor I thought I had killed you! I actually stopped running from Brutus and Enobaria because life without was not worth living. I would go through the capitals torture again and again if it meant you were going to be okay." I felt Katniss's hand on mine, I looked into her magnificent eyes. I soften my voice "Dam you girl on fire! Do you know I told you. They couldn't hurt me because I have no one left i love? Now I can get hurt more then I ever could. You Katniss, everything I did was for you! Not for Haymitch, Not for The Rebellion, Not because of any god dam promises, I did it for you. Because I love you, Me Johanna Mason has fallen hopelessly in love with you."

I see tears running down Katniss's face, she reaches out and places one hand on my cheek wiping away my tears with her thumb, and keeps the other intertwined with mine. She leant forward and pressed her forehead against mine, our lips are incredibly close, I can feel the warmth of her breathe, she leans an inch closer and our lips connect, her lips are better than I ever imagined. She pulled away ever so slightly, "Johanna, I had no idea," she reconnect our lips, this time I was the one to pull away. "So brainless, know you know why I care are you going to tell me what's up?"

Katniss just smiled at me "It doesn't matter any more, Now I've got you nothing else matters, well apart from Prim." We both begin to chuckle.

Now I have Katniss, I know I'm never going to let her slip from my grasp like that day on the cornucopia.

**Hope you enjoyed this Joniss One Shot, please leave reviews of what you think. **


End file.
